Traditionally automatic dishwashing detergents are highly alkaline. High alkalinity can cause filming and spotting and it can also contribute to machine and dishware/tableware corrosion and deterioration. For example, colouring issues on metal articles, discolouration on pattern on glass and ceramic items, etc.
In order to overcome the drawbacks associated to high alkalinity, automatic dishwashing detergents need to include ingredients capable to manage filming and spotting issues and glass and metal care ingredients, this amounts to an added cost and complexity to the detergent. These ingredients can often interact with other detergent actives diminishing the cleaning activity thereof.
Thus the objective of the present invention is to design an automatic dishwashing detergent without the above drawbacks.